Users increasingly rely on mobile devices instead of desktop computers for communications with other users. Mobile devices are advantageous in that they can be taken anywhere. However, with their small screens and limited bandwidth, it can be difficult for users to obtain information that they need in a timely manner. In addition, users may prefer chatting using their mobile devices; however, some information may only be available by making a phone call and speaking with a human.